


A Machine's Heartbeat

by Tibbykat2001



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Badass, Cyborgs, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Insomniac Trafalgar D. Water Law, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbykat2001/pseuds/Tibbykat2001
Summary: Trafalgar Law is working on building a cyborg. Only it doesn't quite turn out, for the cyborg has a mouth and refuses to do anything Law wants him to. It doesn't really help that this cyborg has the memories of his former life as a human either...Disclaimer: I only own the idea!!! nothing more!





	1. Chapter 1

Law sighed in relief as he finally finished his cyborg. Moving to approach his cluttered desk, he dug around for the final piece. Once Law had found it under some papers, he placed the thin square into the cyborg's chest, right into the metal heart. Law then shut the almost undetectable hatch with a scan of his thumb. Law then stepped back to admire his work.

"Are you online?" Law questioned, but nothing happened. He visibly deflated, he turned to leave the lab in frustration.

"What the fu- who are you!?" Law froze at the deep baritone voice. He turned to see blazing gold eyes peering at him through red locks of unruly hair. The cyborg slid his fingers through his hair to hold it out of his face with a frustrated huff.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Trafalgar Law." The cyborg looked away from Law to quickly scan the room before they rested on his own metal arm with a hard swallow.

"Did you do this?" He asked, gesturing to his metal arm with a slight pout. Law nodded and smirked as he thought of a name.

"Your name is Kid. Eustass Kid. Do you remember?" Law asked as Kid's eyes snapped up to meet Law's silver gaze. Kid's gaze then shifted back to his metal arm as he shook his head almost nervously. 

"Kid..." The red-head repeated and proceeded to slide his monstrous body from the metal table to stand on surprisingly steady legs.

"Do you know what you are?" Kid looked at Law like he was crazy, but Law just waited for Kid's response.

"Human, obviously. Dumbass." Kid grumbles, causing Law to frown. Kid was supposed to be an unfeeling weapon. A cold, calculating, heartless killer, and the idiot thinks himself human!? Law approached the large male with confident strides. Once in front of Kid, Law raps a fist on the left side of Kid's chest. The dull ring of metal sounded through the deathly silent room.

"Does that sound human to you?" Law asked dully as Kid's eyes widened. Kid's reaction was immediate. Wrapping his human hand around Law's throat, Kid lifted him from the ground.

"What the fuck did you do to me!? Why do I have a metal arm?" Kid demanded darkly.

"To answer your unasked question, yes, you were once human. You were assassinated by a car bombing. I put you back together and the unsalvageable parts I replaced with an unbreakable metal." Law explained and Kid seemed to calm down a bit as his shoulders relaxed. Kid reluctantly set Law back on solid ground and growled to himself as his hair slid over his eyes yet again. Law reached onto his desk and grabbed a random pair of welding goggles he used for Kid's metal ribs. Kid took them great fully and clipped them onto his head. 

"What year is it?" Kid asked curiously.

"2050." Law replied and Kid reared back in surprise at this new data. 

"W-what!?" Kid choked out, stumbling backwards and taking a seat on the metal table.

"But it was-"

"2017, yes." Law finished with a proud smirk.

"You are half human, half robot. I am your creator." Kid burst into a fit of laughter as Law frowned.

"I don't recall saying anything humorous..." At this, Kid scoffed and rolled his eyes. Law just raised an eyebrow as Kid struggled to breathe.

"You may have brought me back from the dead, but I refuse to follow your orders like I'm your bitch." Kid stated sternly with his face screwed up in utter disgust at the idea. Law narrowed his eyes at the red-head with a chilling glare that Kid returned with one of his own.

"I gave you life, therefore you owe me." Kid growled and stood to get into Law's personal space.

"I won't be your fucking slave Trafalgar. I didn't ask to be brought back from the depths of hell. I owe you nothing." Kid snarled viciously then shoved passed the stunned, smaller male and out of the lab. After a second or two, Law followed, making Kid steadily more irritated.

"Why are you following me!?" Kid rounded on Law, who just gave him a look at Kid's behavior.

"You're exploring correct? I am simply observing your strangely human reactions." Law stated with a bored shrug. Kid groaned in frustration. 

"No! I'm fucking leaving! Where's the front door!?" Kid huffed as he opened door after door only to come up empty handed each time.

"Leaving? Why? You know nothing of this era." Law pointed out, making Kid grumble profanities toward the doctor. Kid suddenly stopped with his back to Law, who could see Kid's ears turning as red as his hair.

"Teach me then smart-ass." Law startled at the outburst, but masked his features in seconds.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Law asked curiously. If it was even possible, Kid's ears turned even more red.

"Fuck off! I don't have to explain myself to you!" Kid snarled and stalked throughout the house looking around. Kid grinned in accomplishment as the two made it to the kitchen.

"I'm starving, whatcha got to eat?" Kid opened the fridge and gave Law a weird look, Law just shrugged. Kid closed the door to conceal the decapitated head on the second shelf.

"We need food. Law, let's go shopping." Kid grabbed Law's wrist and dragged him to the large front doors, Kid paused to let Law get his coat. Law looked Kid up and down for a moment.

"You need to cover up your arm..." Law mused thoughtfully then turned back to his walk-in closet. After a few coats that Kid declined Law found a dark fluffy sleeveless coat. Law smirked and brought it out to show to Kid. When he saw the coat, Kid's face broke into a wide grin and he quickly pulled it to rest on his brod shoulders.

"I like it." Kid stated and was about to open the front door in his coat and gray sweatpants when Law tossed him a pair of black combat boots. Kid huffed, but pulled on the boots and laced them up.

"Now can we go!?" Kid whined. Law's lips twitched into a small smile and he nodded. Kid wrenched the door open and blinked through the glare of the evening sun. When his eyes focused, his jaw just about dropped.

*

Kid would not stop touching things. He would pickup different foods and ask Law if they were tasty. Kid even tried opening a box of poptarts. Law stopped him by promising a box of the strawberry flavored pastries to the impatient red-head. After the duo had two and a half carts of food. Law lead the way to the checkout where a women with a name tag that read 'Christina' clipped to her incredibly low top.

"Why hello Trafalgar~ it's been at least two months since I've last seen you around." She spoke using a flirty tone. When her eyes flickered over to Kid, she did a double-take as she openly stared at the red-head.

"And who is your friend?" Christina mused as her tongue slipped out to slide over her slightly parted lips. Law leveled her perverted gaze with a bored look, while Kid not-very-subtlety checked out the fake blond.

"Kid." Kid grunted in a slightly lower octave than usual. 

*

Christina giggled at something Kid had said as she scanned items for Kid to bag up. The two basically stripped each other with their eyes, Law felt something coil in his gut but ignored the feeling as he pulled out bank card to pay. Law slid the plastic card through the machine but missed how Christina reached out to brush a stray hair from Law's forehead. She was quickly stopped as Kid gripped her wrist with his metal arm, her fingers inches away from Law's caramel skin. One of Kid's eyes was a blazing gold while the other was pitch black, as he glared at Christina's shaking form.

"Stand down Kid." Law demanded, not once looking at the frightened Christina before him. Kid hesitantly dropped the trembling Christina to the tile floor as he furrowed his brow in confusion. He looked at Law with his eyes back to their dark gold color.

"Wha-" Kid looked lost as his eyes scanned over the huddled form of Christina once again.

"How the hell did I just see everything there is to know about Christina Dawson?" Law smirked in victory as he realized Kid was finally fully online.

"Come on. I'll explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Law's house, the two sat stiffly in the living room after they both had all the food put away.

"Start talking Doc." Kid growled, but the slight panic in Kid's gaze gave away his insecurity.

"You see, one of your real eyes was lost in the blast. Therefore I made you a better one. This technology allows you see if a person is lying, their background, and asses their weaknesses." Kid's face broke into a dangerous smirk.

"Really?" Kid looked Law over as his right eye was consumed by black with a glowing gold pupil. He became confused within moments after staring at Law for a moment or two. 

"You will not find any information on me unless I tell you the safe word." Law stated with a shrug as Kid pouted childishly.

*

For dinner, Kid and Law ended up eating grilled cheese and tomato soup. The two ate in silence at the large cherry oak dinning table.

"So I'm programmed to protect and obey you?" Kid blurted suddenly and Law almost choked on his soup.

"Obey...yes. You are doing the protecting yourself." Kid made a face and flipped Law the bird.

"Obey you my ass! Deprogram me or whatever!" Kid growled and Law just placed his spoon next to his bowl before raising an eyebrow.

"If I were to do that, you would no longer be functional." Kid looked confused as the statement hung in the air.

"Fffffuuuuucccckkkk!" Kid groaned as Law went back to eating. 

"So I'm basically stuck being your slave?" Kid glowered at Law as the doctor smirked into his food.

"I wouldn't put in in that context, but...yes." Law gave the glaring red-head a bored look before standing to take his dishes into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill you in your sleep." Kid pouted as he carelessly tossed his dishes into the sink with a loud clatter. Law's eyes flickered up to give Kid a disapproving look before checking to make sure the China hadn't broke. With a brief and silent sigh of relief, Law washed them and put them in their respected places. Law's eyebrows furrowed as the doorbell rang, he peered at a nearby clock to see it was 6:42 in the evening. He gestured for Kid to stay put before answering the door where two cops stood nervously. 

"Is this Mr. Trafalgar's residence?" One asked, eyes shifting to where Kid undoubtedly towered behind Law's lean frame threateningly.

"Yes, state your business." Law quipped, starting to feel irritated at the police's disruption.

"We got an interesting call that your," the officer spared a glance at Kid. "Friend caused a disturbance at the market today." 

"And?" Law shrugged before moving to slam the door in their faces, the other, more burley police officer stuck their foot between the door before it could fully shut. Law made an annoyed sigh and pushed the door open once again.

"We're going to need to arrest him, the person he harassed is pressing charges." Kid scoffed behind Law as the doctor looked at the officers more closely.

"You slobs will do nothing if the sort." Law stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Before either of the men could open their mouths to respond, Law went on.

"Judging on the fact those are not our city's police uniforms and the fact their stitched name tags were ripped off, you both are not even remotely close to police. Your car is obviously stolen, your shoes are scuffed and old, probably pulled out of a garage. Then your attitude is just a dead giveaway." The two men gawked. Kid to bodily repress the urge to let his jaw drop to the floor.

"Now, if you don't want me to call the actual police. I suggest you make yourselves scarce. Oh, and tell Christina to do her own dirty work." Giving the men a smug look, Law then proceeded to slam the door in their dumbstruck faces.

*

"How did you learn to do that?" Kid gawked at the doctor finished up the dishes.

"I merely observe." Law supplied non helpfully. Kid only huffed a few insults before flopping down on the living room sofa to flip through the TV channels. 

"Not running away?" Law mocked playfully and Kid just scrunched up his nose in a sneer.

"Na...I figured why not make your life hell and enjoy myself in the process." Kid shrugged and kicked his boot-covered feet onto the coffee table.

"You are more intelligent than appears to the eye." Law hummed and Kid turned his upper body to glare at his creator. 

"Were you trying to make me stupid of somethin!?" Kid grumbled in Law's direction only to get laughter in response.

"I only wanted a mindless servant to do my bidding, but you're too stubborn for your own good." Law chuckled at the growl Kid gave him. 

"Watch it Trafalgar." Kid warned but the smirk on the red-head's face made the threat ignorable. 

"Or what? You'll choke me to death? Please spare me the boredom and come up with something more creative."  Law snapped back and the two fell into a semi-peaceful routine. 

*

"I'm going to work. Don't cause any trouble Eustass-ya." Law bid Kid farewell before slipping on his doctor's coat and slipping out the front door.

Work was normal, he saw two kids. One was 6 and she had to have stitches on her forehead from a nasty fall, and the other was 11. He broke his ankle from a skateboarding accident. When he was finished with that, Tony Chopper rushed up to the dark-haired doctor.

"We have a patient who is requesting your assistance in room 121. He got into a bar fight a few blocks away." Law looked at the young doctor for a moment before waving a hand dismissively.

"You can handle it, I have a tight schedule Chopper." The young man grabbed Law's coat before he could walk away.

"He told me to tell you his name was Eustass Kid." Law sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Lead the way."

*

Law walked into room 121 to see Kid arguing with a male nurse about pain meds. From what Law could see there was a broken bottle nestled into the red-head's side and a nasty cut above his eyebrow. His nose was gushing blood and most likely broken, and a black eye was starting to form. When Kid saw him lingering in the doorway, he smiled and waved enthusiastically. Law shook his head as he stepped into the room.

What am I going to do with you?


	3. Chapter 3

Law ordered everyone from the room and then proceeded to bandage the red-head up.

"What happened?" Law questioned as he fished out bits of glass from Kid's side.

"Well, I got bored-" Kid gave Law a glare when the doctor rolled his eyes.

"Of course." 

"Shut up. As I was saying... I was bored so I thought I would explore. I went out and walked around until I found a bar I ordered a drink then remembered I didn't have any money to pay. So the pretty bartender told me not to worry about it." There was that weird twist in Law's gut again, he would file the feeling away to deal with later.

"Then what?" Law pressed as he carefully dressed the wound. Kid made a face and Law had to repress the urge to move away from the red-head. His gold eyes glinted bloodlust as his human hand curled into a fist.

"A group of assholes decided to harass the poor lady with threats of rape. So I gave them what they had coming to them." Kid had a faraway look in his eyes as Law moved to stitch up Kid's forehead and set his nose.

"Three are dead, one is in a coma, and the fifth will need physical and mental therapy." Law comments and Kid doesn't even look close to guilty or regretful. 

"Well done Eustass-ya." Law praised, making Kid lock eyes with Law's gray/blue ones in shock.

"I'll handle the police, stay put." Law made sure Kid was comfortable in the bed, before leaving the red-head in the dull room.

*

The next few days, Kid went with Law to work cause he was in trouble. Kid stayed glued by Law's side as the doctor swept through the hospital to tend to patients. Kid didn't fail to notice Law tense up when a guy in a pink feather coat swept past the duo with a sinister smile curled onto his lips. 

"Who's the bird-guy?" Kid poked Law once the male was gone. Law snapped the red-head a glare at the question.

"His name is Dalflamingo and he's my superior." Law grit out and Kid looked disturbed.

"He's fucking creepy." Kid comments and Law smirks.

"I agree." Law quipped and had Kid follow him to see a child that had fallen out of a tree. Pushing the door open, a smile slipped onto Law's face.

"Miss. Laura is it?" The sniffling girl on the bed looked up at Law, obviously in a large amount of pain.

"Y-yeah?" She looked about 13 years old.

"I hear you had a nasty fall. Will you let me have a look?" Law asked and looked briefly up to her parents before the girl drew the doctor's attention back by nodding. Kid lingered near the doorway and watched as Law skimmed lean fingers over the girl's mangled shoulder, barely making contact.

"Dislocated shoulder, easy fix." Law informed after a moment. The girl looked terrified and but Law was quick to soothe her. 

"It will only hurt for a moment. See that man over there?" Law gestured to Kid, who looked enormously confused for a moment before realizing what Law was doing. 

"He is my assistant, he may look threatening but he is actually a very interesting person." Law pulled the girl's shoulder swiftly as she was distracted by looking at Kid when he waved. The girl, Laura, shrieked and gripped her arm before sighing in relief.

"Here's a lollipop and try not to get yourself hurt, okay?" Law gave Laura an option between Cherry, Grape, and Strawberry. Laura pick Strawberry with a bright smile as Law placed her arm in a sling. Then had her leave with her parents with a strict no climbing trees rule.

"Wow. You're really good with kids..." The red-head murmured and he swore he saw Law's ears turn pink for a few seconds.

"It's my job and I enjoy it." Law replied smoothly with a small, genuine smile.

*

Law was exhausted when the two finally were able to head back to the house. The doctor shrugged of his coat and slumped onto the sofa with a groan. Kid stared at the back of Law's head for a moment in concern.

"You want anything?" Kid asked and Law turned his head to peer at Kid through dark lashes.

"Some lemon tea would be appreciated." Law quipped before settling back onto the couch. Kid strut into the kitchen and dug around until he found the tea, then he turned on the stove. Putting the kettle on, he then started his hunt for a mug. He opened a few cabinets before finding his prize, Kid eagerly pulled it out and placed the tea bag into the empty glass. When the water boiled, Kid quickly poured it into the mug to steep. In about a minute and a half, Law had a lukewarm mug of lemon tea. Kid fidgeted as Law took a sip, then another, and another.

"This is delicious. You have my thanks Eustass-ya." Law mused with a small smile. Kid blushed and turned to stomp away while muttering profanities under his breath. 

*

The two had made a deal when it comes to sleeping, Law would take one half of the bed and Kid would have the other. Kid made himself comfortable as Law finished up his shower. When he stepped out, tattoos, and sun kissed skin, towel hanging low on his hips, Kid forgot how to breathe for a moment as he stared. When Law moved to pull on some pajamas, Kid squeezed his gold eyes shut and willed his boner away. He tensed as the bed dipped from Law's weight, Kid tried to relax his muscles as Law moved around to get comfortable.

"Sleep well Eustass-ya." Law murmured and Kid shivered. 

"Shut up and go to sleep already." Kid huffed, earning a warm chuckle from a sleepy Law.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law gets a critical patient, who it is surprises him.

Kid sat up from the bed with a stretch and a large yawn. He looked over to see Law's side of the bed was empty. He must already be awake, Kid placed his feet on the cold floor to stand. He then wandered about until he was in the kitchen, which also held no sign of his creator. Kid's non-existent eyebrows drew together, making him look like he was brooding. Kid shrugged and was about to leave when he noticed a crisp white note on the counter. His curiosity had his human hand reaching out to pluck it up and off the counter. Kid tilted his head when he saw that there was prepared food in the plastic container underneath, Kid secretly hoped Law didn't poison it as his mouth watered longingly. He was suddenly curious about what the note said, so he looked down at it to decipher the swirly script.

_Eustass-ya, I was called into work and decided to leave without you accompanying me. Your assistance will not be needed today._

_-Trafalgar Law_

_P.S. Don't leave the house._

Kid scoffed and tossed the note off to the side, hungrily grabbing the still-warm container and a fork. He opened the lid and sniffed, French toast, sausage, and some sliced apples. Kid wondered if Law packed lunches for a child when he was younger; the meal was tetrised into the container and the food choices made him suspicious. He'd have to hound Law about that later but for now, his objective was to stuff his face. Flavors exploded on his tongue and he openly moaned, the French toast was fabulous! Within a minute or so, he had devoured the entire meal and was placing the used dishes in the sink. Kid then decided to wander the house to fend off impending boredom.

*

Law sat in the break room, fiddling with his phone and debating on whether or not he should get Kid one as well. For strictly contacting proposes of course. The door opened and their youngest doctor, Tony Chopper skipped in for his lunch break. Which meant his own break was drawing to a close.

"Oh, hi Law-kun! Uh...Dolfamingo is looking for you." Law tensed at those words, but the man was his superior. The dark-haired doctor sighed, standing and tossed the remainder of his lunch, which he had barely touched, into a nearby trash can before moving to the door leading back into the chaotic hospital. The sooner he spoke with Dolflamingo, the better. He hoped it wouldn't take too long, he had patients to see and someone to go home to. His knees locked up at that thought, he wondered why their relationship was already so codependent when he had just built the guy three days ago. Maybe it was the fact he'd been lonely for so long, but he'd sooner die than admit that fact out loud. A hand gripped his shoulder, the long, nimble fingers giving away their owner. Law shook off the pale appendage and turned to face the sunglasses-bearing blond.

"Dr. Chopper told me you wanted to speak with me?" Law stated, not in the mood for small talk with this particular man. Dolfamingo's lips twitched up into a chilling grin, it made Law's better instincts want to sprint far away from the towering male.

"Yes, it's about that project you were working on." Law pressed his lips together. Of course Dolfamingo would know about the cyborg project, the man had eyes and ears everywhere.

"What about it? I already told you, it failed." Law shrugged, he wanted to keep Kid's existence far, far away from Dolflamingo. The man only tisked and shook his head, his smile growing wider and more sinister.

"I think we both know that's a lie Law-kun~" He hummed, the dark-haired male opened his mouth to protest when the emergency doors slammed open and a gurney surrounded by doctors and nurses rushed in. Chopper being one of them, he was actually seated on the cart, with a stethoscope pressed to the bloody person's chest. He noticed Law and almost sobbed in relief.

"Law! Come quick! He's suffering from multiple stab wounds and his left lung is ruptured!" Chopper looked more panicked than usual, his entire small frame seeming to tremble. Law's attention was stolen when the emergency door was kicked open and a distraught Sanji sprinted in, looking like the world was ending. He was also covered in blood and Law noticed a few EMT rushing after him. Law's curiosity was piqued as he jogged to the hoard of his collegees to see who laid on the cart, his heart seized when he laid eyes on who it was.

_Roronoa Zoro_

Zoro was a frequent guest at the hospital due to his anger issues and prideful ways. He was in a gang known at the Strawhats in an underground base called 'Sunny' that he'd personally went to at the Luffy's insistence. He'd even had a few drinks with the man, Zoro even saved his ass from a dangerous situation once or twice. Now he was barely conscious, bleeding out on the fucking cart, his glossy eyes peered at Law, recognition sparking in that lone, silver orb.

"Is Sanji okay?" Law's throat suddenly felt as it a baseball had lodged itself there permanently, making him choke over his words. He gave the struggling Sanji a once-over with his gaze, the blond was held back by security and was not happy about it.

_Two broken ribs, a dislocated right shoulder, which the EMT already took care of. Shallow cuts to his face, arms, and upper torso but otherwise unharmed._

"He's fine." Zoro's body relaxed at the information. Finally allowing a doctor to place an oxygen mask on his face.

"Good, damn bastards wouldn't spill his condition." Zoro lurched as he had a coughing fit, Law noticed in slight alarm that blood splattered against the oxygen mask. Law's resolve hardened.

"Chopper, take a few nurses and prep a room. His blood type is O positive, I'll preform the surgery. We don't have much time, the most important thing right now is to close up his lung." Chopper took five nurses and was instantly off, shouting orders as he hurried along. When Law looked down, he saw Zoro smirking. How the man could be so calm and collected, let alone speak, with a wounded lung was beyond the dark-haired doctor.

"I'm in good hands then, treat me gently." Law had the urge to punch the smug douche but quickly smothered it when Zoro's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he suddenly went limp.

"We need to do the surgery now! We're losing him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Sorry for the wait, I was at a writers block for this particular story, but I'm continuing it! Don't forget to Read and Review!
> 
> Tibby out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law body has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, but it's almost summer and between school and work...I wasn't finding time to actually sit down and write. But enough excuses, time to end your suffering from the prior cliffhanger! Don't forget to forget to Read & Review!
> 
> Tibby out!

Law tugged off his bloodied latex gloves five stressful hours later and made his way to the waiting room. He shuffled in and instantly, the entire Strawhat gang's attention was on him. Law heaved a sigh before cracking a small, tired smile at the boss, Luffy. Who was looking oddly serious for once.

"Zoro's in stable condition. He's a tough guy to kill, I'll give him that." A body slammed into his and a strangled sound had Law looking down at Luffy. The teen's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Chopper told us you were in charge of the surgery and I just knew he'd be okay." Luffy wailed, letting loose the turmoil of emotion he must've felt over the past five or so hours. Law wrapped his sore arms around the boy and gave him a light, reassuring squeeze. Ever since he had lost his brother Ace, Luffy had been more protective over his gang members and close friends, there were only nine members of his gang in total. Law scanned the waiting room, the whole crew was indeed here and looking at him with relieved and thankful expressions, especially Sanji. Who seemed to just melt into his chair in exhaustion at the positive news.

"So I'm guessing no police?" Luffy nodded, stepping back and giving Law his much-appreciated personal space.

"Okay, but I want to know what happened." Law pinned Sanji with a stern look and the blond chef nodded an affirmative.

"When can we see him?" Nami piped in from a nearby chair, she was leaning heavily onto Robin's shoulder, her eyes droopy with fatigue.

"Give me another hour and you'll have clearance." Law promised and Luffy's face went serious again, it made Law uneasy.

"You do so much for us...even though you know who we are and what we do. We are indebted to you." Law blinked stupidly, not sure how to respond to the pure trust and awe that Luffy spoke with.

"I only do what I can for the people I care for." A brief glimpse of a certain red-head popped into the fore-front of his mind. He pushed the thought away, he had to focus. Law ruffled Luffy's hair affectionately and made his way to the nurse's station. He had to call his home phone and pray Kid would pick up, he'd be here awhile. He smiled at Vivi, a fellow nurse he'd found he could tolerate. She gave him a nod before going back to her own business, he liked her because she worked as hard as him at this job and enjoyed helping to the best of her ability. He plucked up his phone, which had to have been confiscated prior to the surgery. He hit speed dial and placed the smooth screen next to his ear, it barely got through the second ring before it was picked up.

"Hello? Law, is this you?" The dark-haired male sighed, Kid was so weird, what if it hadn't been Law who called and he picked up the phone with that greeting.

"Evening, Eustass-ya. I just wanted to inform you that I will be returning home late tonight. Something came up." Law kept his response as vauge as possible. But there must have been something in his voice that gave him away cause he could almost feel when Kid's golden eyes narrowed, he could picture it. Thankfully, Kid didn't press.

"Yeah. Sure, sure. Do your doctor thing, just make sure you take care of yourself. Take a nap." Kid grumbled, and Law's lips curved into a genuine smile.

"Look who's feeling bossy today." He didn't hear what the retort was due to the tap he felt on his shoulder. He moved his phone away from his face and peered at a nurse who looked slightly out of breath, like she had just ran.

"Roronoa is awake. But he's being difficult and demands to only have your care." Law rolled his eyes at Zoro's stubbornness. He swore the swordsman was only a child stuck in an adults body.

"Of course, tell him I'll be right up." Law promised and the nurse nodded in relief, he gave himself a mental note to chide Zoro for making things more complicated than they needed to be.

"I apologize but duty calls. I'll see you later Eustass-ya." He heard a mumble of a goodbye from Kid before the call was ended and Law made his way, once again, to the waiting room. He nudged the door open, supressing a yawn. The Strawhats looked up, each at varying degrees of health and tiredness.

"I was informed of Zoro's conscious state, I will take you to see him." They were up and stretching before approaching him eagerly, their eyes hopeful. Law turned on his heel and marched away to the room Zoro had been moved to on the fifth floor. They all stepped out of the elevator and immediately a fellow doctor rushed up to Law looking absolutely frightened.

"Oh thank god! Doctor Trafalgar! Come quickly." Law wasted no time hurrying after him, as the group drew closer to Zoro's room, they began to hear raised voices.

"Where are they!? Where are my katana!?"

"We confiscated them due to your injuries..." A yelp was heard followed by the sound of something colliding with the wall.

"Confiscated!? I'm fine damn it! Give them to me!" Law quicker his pace, passing the doctor who was leading them. This would not end well.

"Now sir...If you don't calm down, we'll have to sedate you-" Law growled in irritation and turned into the open doorway feeling murderous.

"You will do no such thing." Law growled, eyeing the doctor and three nurses who were currently in the room around the swordsman.

"But sir-"

"No. You took his katana, go and grab them, bring them here." His colleges looked nervous.

"What about Dolfamingo?" One of the male nurses grumbled and Law clenched his teeth. _He knew the damn rules._

"I'll deal with it. Now go. Get. The. Swords." Law pointed a trembling finger out of the doorway as he stalked further into the room. The nurse hurried out as Law approached the bed. The dark-haired doctor sagged as the two doctors and nurse's left in a hurry as well. He ran a hand over his face in exhaustion, Luffy was watching Law intently.

"Zoro..." It was a breath of a word, filled with frustration and exhaustion but understanding. Law suddenly realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday; and he'd only slept two hours the last few nights due to his insomnia. His vision blurred, he stumbled. He felt his side smack against the hospital bed and went down like a bag of bricks. Voices were yelling, calling his name as the world swirled together, making the voices jumbled. He groaned and pushed himself up anyway, a wave of dizziness washing over him.

"I'm okay." Law panted, he felt like shit. He blinked rapidly, the trippy whirl of colors turning back into a normal hospital room. He felt hands on him, holding him steady. Law blinked and finally regained control of his traitorous human body. Zoro had actually leaned out of his bed to clutch Law's shoulders while Luffy and Sanji were at his sides, the mob boss's arm hooked on his hip to make sure his legs didn't give out.

"I'm okay." Law repeated. He was unsure of who he was trying to convince, because no one looked fooled.

"Law. You've had a stressful day, take a nap." Law wanted to laugh as the words spoken were an echo of Kid's own demand. Luffy's grip on Law tightened as Law nodded slowly, the Strawhats instantly looked worried when he submitted to their wishes without complaint. Luffy gave Zoro a stern look, almost scolding the swordsman. Sanji helped the doctor onto the bed next to Zoro, Law was about to protest when Luffy spoke first.

"Zoro will make sure you're safe. I'll talk to Doffy about Zoro's katana." Luffy's eyes were hard with a dark emotion as he turned and strut from the room, the crew following until only Sanji remained. Law relaxed against the bed, his eyelids drooping. He was _beyond_ tired, Sanji pulled up a nearby chair and plopped himself down next to the bed.

"I'm sorry. For, ya know, causing a ruckus." Zoro mumbled, rousing Law from his almost-dead state. Sanji grinned, earning a glare from Zoro's slightly blushing face. Law chuckled warmly, a lot of the Marimo's pride was stomped on when he apologized for _anything_. It made Law feel appreciated, knowing that Zoro genuinely felt guilt for causing Law trouble.

"Anything for my friends..." A yawn burst from Law's lips at the end of his statement and he felt Zoro tense next to him. He could almost feel the determination oozing off Sanji and the swordsman at the dark-haired doctor's words of trust.

"Get some rest, we got your back." Sanji piped up and Law nodded slowly, his eyes growing heavier with each blink until they didn't open again.

He had fallen asleep.


End file.
